


A Bet's a Bet

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner learns to his lesson in playing poker against David Rossi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet's a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by aquazephyrus: 'Hotch and Rossi, drunk poker'

“Dammit,” Aaron huffed out as he pitched his cards down on the table.

“Drink up, and get your dialling fingers ready,” Dave said, leaning back in his leather wing-back chair, a glass of scotch in his hand. He unsuccessfully tried to smother the grin that crept across his face. “Who’s it this time? You already called Garcia, Morgan… Though his reaction was still hilarious, considering that his mama heard it all. Oh, and you called Prentiss too. For a second, I thought she dropped her phone.”

Aaron glared at him before he drained his own glass. He then growled, “You’re going down.” 

Dave waved a hand dismissing the threat. “I have yet to see you try, Aaron. And don’t try to back out on our bet.” He casually took a sip of his scotch, then cocked an eyebrow at the younger man.

Selecting a random speed-dial number, Hotch put the call on speakerphone.

_“This is Reid,”_   came the tiny voice when the call was picked up.

Aaron cleared his throat, then took a deep breath before saying in a rush, “Spencer, I’vealwaysadmiredandrespectedyouandthinkthatyou’reanintegralpartoftheteam. Iloveyouverymuchandyoumeantheworldtome— Oh  _c’mon, Dave!”_

“A bet’s a bet. Sorry, Spencer. He stuck to the script the last three calls,” Rossi called out.

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone.

“Uh, Spencer? Reid?”

Dave nudged Aaron’s foot with his own. “Think you broke the genius,” he said, chortling with wicked glee.


End file.
